1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing cover for electric equipment mounted on a car. The sealing cover is mounted removably on an open part formed through an equipment case mounted on the car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-117306 discloses a case to accommodate electric equipment of an electric car. An open part is formed through the case so that a connector can be connected to the electric equipment therein. A sealing cover is mounted on the open part so that the open part can be closed. The sealing cover has a cover body made of synthetic resin, a sealing ring mounted on the periphery of the cover body and a locking piece for locking the sealing cover to the open part. The cover body has a covering part that is slightly larger than the open part. A closing part projects from the covering part and has an outer configuration almost same as the outer configuration of the open part. The sealing ring is mounted on a mounting groove formed on the entire peripheral surface of the closing part.
The sealing cover closely contacts the inner peripheral surface of the open part to seal a gap between the open part and the sealing cover and to prevent water or foreign matter from penetrating into the equipment case from the open part. However, the operational portion inside the case may be placed in an energized state when the sealing cover is removed from the open part. Thus it is desirable to take a safety measure.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. It is an object of the invention to provide a sealing cover for electric equipment on a car that is capable of inputting signals for safety treatment to the electric equipment in a case.